Nemesis (G1)
The Nemesis is a Cybertronian spacecraft that has appeared across multiple Transformers continuities, usually serving as the flagship of the Decepticons. It is an exceptionally powerful warship that has been under the command of not only Megatron but other high-ranking Decepticons. Over 2 miles in length and carrying enough firepower to reduce whole worlds to ash, the Nemesis is regarded by many as the most powerful vessel in Transformer history. History Marvel Comics Megatron commanded the Nemesis as it pursued the Ark from Cybertron. As the Autobots attempted to destroy an asteroid stream threatening to collide with Cybertron, the Decepticons attacked, boarding the Autobot ship. When the Ark crash-landed on Earth with both Autobots and Decepticons aboard, the Nemesis remained in orbit with only Shockwave to secure it. The warship would remain in orbit for over four million years until it was destroyed in the 20th century when Galvatron tested a giant laser weapon on it. G1 Cartoon When the Autobots took to the stars aboard the Ark to find new sources of energy, the Decepticons followed aboard the Nemesis. They chased the Autobots through a meteor shower and locked on a tractor beam before boarding the Ark. As both factions fought, their vessels were caught in the gravitational field of the nearby planet Earth and were dragged down. The Ark would crash into the volcano that would become known as Mount St. Hilary in the future whereas the Nemesis would plunge into the ocean. Four million years later, after the Decepticons had been revived and established their own underwater base in the Indian Ocean, the Nemesis' ''wreckage would be found on land in South America. Megatron recovered the ship's power source, the Heart of Cybertron, and installed it within his own body, gaining overwhelming destructive power. However, Megatron would lose this power when a group of shrunken Autobots entered Megatron's chassis and destroyed the Heart. As for the ''Nemesis, it never flew again. Beast Wars During the Beast Wars between the Maximals and Predacons on prehistoric Earth, the Nemesis' oceanic resting place was discovered by the rebellious Predacon Tarantulas. For purposes known only to him, Tarantulas had been repairing the vessel in secret and upgrading its engines with transwarp cells. Tarantulas had been killed before he could make use of the mighty warship, but Megatron discovered the ship's location after investigating the ruins of Tarantulas' old lair. Seizing the Nemesis himself, Megatron reactivated the world-burner and decided to make a last-ditch effort to alter Cybertron's history and destroy the Ark along with the Maximals. Optimus Primal boarded the ancient Decepticon ship to confront his arch-enemy on the bridge and was successful in damaging the ship's systems. Rhinox then crashed an Autobot shuttle into the Nemesis bridge, rescuing Optimus and capturing the beaten Megatron. As the Maximals escaped, they watched as the Nemesis went down in flames over the horizon. With the Nemesis destroyed, the Ark secured and Megatron captured, the Beast Wars at last came to a close. Category:Robot Facilities Category:Robot Technology Category:Transformers Technology Category:Transformers